The Next Step
by Dragon Trainer
Summary: Story 2 of 3 the sequel to Dratini & Me! Reshon & her companion Norman continues on their pokemon journey. finished
1. A Pokemon in Need

****

The Next Step

"The continuation of Dratini & Me"

_____________________________________________________________

The story continues as Reshon and Norman heads down the road to Viridian City in order to take Norman's Marril to the Pokemon Center. 

"Hmm, who would have guess that the hometown of the great Professor Oak wouldn't even have a Pokemon Center," remarked Reshon as she did a twirl in her green dress with black stripes! "I mean he has done so many great things for pokemon, and still his own hometown of Pallet can't even afford a Pokemon Center!"

"Well, that is no surprise to me, Reshon," Norman yelled back as the two of them walked side by side. He then placed his hands in the pockets of his black jacket and commented, "Professor Oak was always a joke compared to Professor Aqualine, and it doesn't surprise me that he came from such a dorky town!" "I MEAN PALLET TOWN DOESN"T EVEN HAVE A GYM!"

"Humph!" Reshon commented as she followed his example, and suck her hands into the pockets of her black pants underneath the short green dress. "A gym, what is so important about that?"

Norman than face-faulted into the ground with one of those stupid expressions on his face. 

_____________________________________________________________

Part 1

**__**

A pokemon in need

"Oh, my head," moaned Norman as the trio walked down the trail to Viridian. "What happen to me?" 

"You tripped and fell on your face," Reshon answered," just when I was going to ask you about a Gym." 

Norman than turned to her with both of his hands behind his back and smiled," Reshon, lets stop here a minute I have something to tell you."

"Hmmm, why do we have to stop here so you can tell me something?" Reshon questioned as they all stop walking.

"Because," then without warning Norman pull one of his hands from around his back tossing a pokeball into the air and releasing his purple butterfree, Breeze. " Breeze use Whirlwind!" 

The small bug-type pokemon than began to flap its wings furiously making Reshon's one ponytail fly straight up, and making a small tornado. Reshon in an effort to stop the pokemon reached into her backpack and pulled out her Pokedex. Then she pointed it at the pokemon, and Pokedex announced, "Butterfree, is a bug and flying type pokemon!" "This pokemon uses it wings to spread its strange powder," announced the Pokedex, "Butterfree, is weak against Poison and Fire type pokemon, but strong against Plant and Psychic type pokemon."

"Hmmm…isn't Growlithe a fire type?" "I'm pretty sure he is! "O.k., Growlithe, I choose you," Reshon yelled as she grab one of the pokeball from around her waist and threw it. Suddenly in a flash of light a sleepy looking pokemon appeared. It was red with black stripes and had a tuft of black fur on top of its head. The pokemon blink it soft brown eyes sleepily and yawned out," Growl," as its black tail wagged to and fro!

"Well, I guess that stupid thing that Professor Oak gave you is good for something," Norman yelled with a air of arrogance," But that still will not help you!" "Breeze, use your stun spore!" 

"Growlithe, use your…umm!" "Oh, no I didn't know any of Growlithe's moves," shouted Reshon!

"Oh my," Norman yelled as he struggled to maintain from laughing," ha, ha, ha!

Reshon look away from the hysterical boy rolling around in the dirt to look at her pokemon to see what was happening to it. But to her surprise, Growlithe was doing one of its moves all by itself. Growlithe was shooting a thin spray of fire up at the spores incinerating them instantly. Then it turned to Reshon and yelled," Groooooow!" 

"Oh, thanks Growlithe," Reshon yelled as she turn her glaze from it onto the Butterfree. "Growlithe, use your ember attack!"

Growlithe then turn it attention from the spores hanging overhead and shoot a gush of fire from its mouth aimed at the poor butterfree. The fire totally engulfed it, and when it had cleared the once beautiful purple butterfree was now an ashy gray. It then dropped from the air and fell onto the ground. Breeze had fainted, and Norman was no longer laughing.

"Ok, you want to play hard-ball," Norman yelled as he grabbed a pokeball from the belt connected to his black pants and tossed a pokeball into the air. "Go, Venonat!"

The ball open in midair to release the red light that hit the ground and formed into a pokemon that look more like a bush with a pair of huge red eyes and little arms and legs sticking out of it than a bug. This strange pokemon turned toward Growlithe with it two antennas point straight at it.

"Venonat, use supersonic," yelled Norman!

"Growlithe, use your Ember Attack," Reshon yelled after Norman!

Venonat and Growlithe fired their attacks at the same time. Growlithe shot out a huge gush of flame from his mouth, while Venonat used it antennas to formed a wave of multicolor circles and shot it straight at Growlithe. Both moves hit at the same time. Growlithe's move burned up the poor bug pokemon Venonat and it fell to the ground. Venonat had fainted! Meanwhile, Venonat's move had caused Growlithe to become confuse, and it was now hurting itself by bumping into the ground. So, Reshon and Norman simultaneously called back their pokemon 

"Oh, man, I only have one pokemon left," Norman mumble to himself as he toss out his final pokeball! " "Ok, I choose you, Flutter!"

"This is it Black Dratini," Reshon yelled as she pulled out her gold pokeball. "I choose you Black Dratini," she yelled as she threw the golden pokeball high into the air and watch with her beautiful brown eyes as the ball open.

The red lights from the two balls hit the ground at the same time revealing two different types of pokemon. One was a magnificent looking pokemon that looked a lot like a butterfly, except for the fact that it is ten times the normal size of most butterflies. The pokemon was blue all over except for its eyes, which was black, and the scarf around its neck, which is also black. The other was a serpent like pokemon colored in mostly black with a few white areas like on its belly, its nose, its ears, and a small round bump in the center of its forehead.

The two pokemon turned to face each other awaiting the command of their trainer.

"Lets go Flutter," Norman smirked," use your confusion attack!"

"Black Dratini, teleport," shouted Reshon.

Flutter fired it Confusion attack, which missed its target as Black Dratini teleported. The butterfree's attack continued on its way as Reshon, who was standing behind Black Dratini, dodged the attack.

"Vaaaaapo!" yelled a voice behind Reshon. 

Reshon turns around to see a blue pokemon floating in the air. Its long mermaid like tail thrashing wildly, while its four legs seems to be trying to run on air. Its neck was surrounded by a thin layer of skin that looks more like the poor pokemon had swallow an open umbrella, and its head had a three fins stick out of it. One of the fins were on top, and looked like it serve no purpose what so every, while the other two look like they might be the pokemon's ears.

"Wow, I wonder what type of pokemon is that?" Reshon asked as she pointed her Pokedex at it.

"Vaporeon," the Pokedex announce in its feminine voice," A water type pokemon." "It is the evolved form of Eevee!" "Its cell structure is similar to that of water molecules, so it has the ability to melt away and become invisible in water."

"So cool," Reshon yelled," Black Dratini, lets catch it!" 

"Draaaaa," yelled Black Dratini as she starts to prepare her hyperbeam attack. 

"Oh, no you don't," yelled Norman! "That pokemon is mine!" "Flutter, continue your confusion attack!"

The blue butterfree's eyes began to change from black to red as the Vaporeon starts to scream loudly," Vaaaaaaaaa!"

"Now, slam it into that tree," Norman yells!

The butterfree then turns its head toward the tree, and Vaporeon is hurled from its place in the air toward the tree. It looked as if Norman was going to be victories, when just before the pokemon hit the tree it vanished in a flash of white light.

"Huh, what happen?" screamed Norman as the pokemon disappeared from his sight.

"Vaporeon," moaned a voice behind Norman.

"Huh," Norman turns to see the Vaporeon lying in Reshon's arms. "What, are you doing, Reshon?"

"Can't you feel it?" Reshon shouts back at Norman. "This pokemon belongs to someone who mistreats it, and you're not making it any better by trying to capture it that way!" Reshon then strokes its head lovely," Its Ok Seastar, I wouldn't let anybody hurt you."

"Drat, tini, dratini, tini," Black Dratini chimed in as Reshon continues to try to calm the Vaporeon down. 

The poor creature continued to shake, as if it knew that something bad was going to happen.

"What wrong, Seastar?" " Please tell me," Reshon pleaded as the creature continued to shake. Its black eyes were releases tiny teardrops of fear.

"Gee, I'm sorry," Norman apologized as he look on at the sad scene.

Suddenly the Vaporeon cried out," Vaaaapor, "as it was engulf in a red light, and disappeared from Reshon's arms. 

"Seastar, return," yelled a shadowy figure on the back of a flying bird-type pokemon as Vaporeon was sucked back into its pokeball.

"Hey, you give Seastar, back?" Reshon yelled up to the shadowy figure. 

"And you better do it now or else," Norman yelled also.

"Or you'll do what?" the shadowy figure replied in a mockingly tone.

"Flutter, use confusion on that Fearow!" Norman shouted as he pointed up toward it.

The blue butterfree then gained a reddish glow and then fired its attack at the Fearow. It was a dead on shot, and just when the attack was going to hit the shadowy figure smiled.

"Use reflect," the shadowy figure commanded, and a small glass equal to the size of the attack appeared below it.

The Confusion Attack then collided with the glass, and bounced off of it straight toward Reshon.

"AAAAAAh," she screamed as the attack spiral down toward her and Black Dratini.

The attack was about to hit them when the white light consumed them, and a single voice pieced the whiteness as someone laughed," so she is the one!"

"Reshon, Reshon are you all right?" someone cried in the darkness.

"Ooh, my head," exclaimed Reshon as the darkness cleared, and the person who was shouting her name became clear! "Norman, what happen?"

"You were knocked unconscious from the near miss by my Butterfree's reflected Confusion Attack," answered Norman. "Man, that was close," he sighed as he went from a kneeling position over Reshon to a sitting position beside her. "I could have sworn that that attack was head on, but I'm glad it missed you by a couple of feet." "But…But, that lousy trainer got away with that poor Vaporeon," Norman exclaimed as he hit the ground with his fist!

"Oh, no Seastar," Reshon exclaimed!

"Yeah, and there is nothing we can do about it either," Norman remarked turning away from Reshon.

"Let's continue on our way to Viridian, maybe someone there can help us," Reshon said as she sat up. "Black Dratini, come here!"

"Dratini," yelled a small voice beside her.

"Here you go," she said as she reached down and places the serpent like creature in the backpack on her back. "Hey, Norman," Reshon called as she remember something," what was we battling about?"

"Oh, nothing I just wanted a rematch from the battle at Pallet." "It is can of hard to think that someone who doesn't even know what a gym is was able to defeat me in a pokemon battle." 

"So, what is a gym? Reshon question as she got up off the ground.

"A gym is a place where pokemon trainers go to battle for badges."

"And what is so important about badges?" Reshon questioned.

"Well," Norman started as he also pick himself off the ground," if you collect the eight badgers from the eight different gym leaders you'll be allowed to enter the Pokemon League with the hope of become a Pokemon Master if you win."

"Is that so, then I'll beat you to Viridian City," Reshon shouted as she sped away.

"Oh, no you don't, Reshon," Norman yelled as he race after her," come on Flutter lets catch them. As Norman ran he thought about the poor Vaporeon," Don't worry I'll save you, Seastar!"

The four of them raced down the path totally unaware of a shadowy figure watching them from above. 

"The legend is true, and the girl does exists!" "The boss will be very interested in this." "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

****

…To be continued!

+


	2. Preparation

****

The Next Step

By Dragon Trainer

Part 2

****

Preparation

It begins in the Viridian City as our two heroes, and their companions raced toward the Pokemon Center.

"I win," shouted the dark hair girl as she exploded though the front door of Pokemon Center.

"You cheated," yelled the boy wearing a blue hat that rush through the door behind her.

The girl then twirled around to face her partner, causing her short green dress with black stripes to rise a bit, and suck out her tongue at the boy.

"Nah, Norman you're just a sore loser," the girl teased.

"Well, you're a cheater, Reshon," Norman replied back. "Isn't that right, Flutter!"

"Beefree," the blue butterfly like creature answered.

"Humph, that doesn't matter right now anyway," Reshon yells back as she heads for the front counter. "Isn't that right, Black Dratini," Reshon asks?

"Drat, tini, dratini, dratini," the small black serpent like creature answers as she suck her head out of the backpack to look at Reshon.

"That's what I thought," Reshon smirked as she turns her head to look at the cute little pokemon.

"Hello, can I help you," said a voice familiar voice directly in front of Reshon.

Reshon turned around to look directly into the deep blue eyes of a woman. She had pink hair with a small Nurse's hat in the middle. It was like a single island surround by a sea of pink water. The lady smiled at Reshon as she patiently waited for her answer.

"Nurse Joy?" Reshon questioned as her Black Dratini moved from her backpack to the top of her head.

"Yes, that is my name," the lady answered.

"But, last time I saw you; you was in Cerulean City!" Reshon responds amazed!

"Oh, no, I've never been there!" Nurse Joy answered shockingly. "That must had be my cousin Joy." "She works at the Pokemon Center in Cerulean."

"Wow, you two look exactly alike," replied Reshon.

"Yes, I have heard people say that, but I don't see the resemblance," Nurse Joy answered. "Anyway, how can I help you?"

"Oh, can you heal my two pokemon?" Reshon then hands Nurse Joy a pokeball and her black Dratini once she was able to get it off of her head.

Meanwhile, a very annoyed Norman and his pokemon Flutter sat down to wait for their turn to heal his pokemon. That when the door suddenly was flung open as a girl rushes into the room holding four pokeballs.

"Nurse Joy, its an emergency." She yelled as she rushes to the counter beside Reshon," I have a seriously injured pokemon."

"Hmm, which one is it," Nurse Joy asked?

"It's all of them," she answered quickly as she swings her ebony color braids back away from her face. "Geo, the leader of the Viridian Gym did it!" "He is so mean!"

"Well, just hand them to me," Nurse Joy commended. 

Then she turns making her white dress spin and heads into the backroom with both Reshon's and that girl's pokeballs, and Black Dratini following behind her.

"Well, I guess I might as well go sit by Norman and wait," Reshon signed as she turned to go.

"Wait," the girl yelled! "I see you have pokemon also." "My name is Michelle, and I was wondering if you have any plans of battling at Viridian Gym."

"Sure, I need badges to get to the pokemon league right, so I'm going to the Viridian Gym," Reshon answered, and as soon as my pokemon and my friend Norman's are healed we'll head over there."

"Ok, then we'll go together!" Michelle yelled," I want a rematch anyway, and I don't like traveling to that gym alone."

"Well, that is fine with me," Reshon said as she headed toward the empty seat next to Norman.

Thirty minutes later, the trio left the Pokemon Center, and headed to the Viridian City Gym. 

"I'm so excited," Reshon yells as her Growlithe with Black Dratini on his back follows behind her." "This is going to be my first Gym battle!" "I wonder what type of pokemon Geo has anyway?"

"Well, Reshon," Norman begins," we're battling for the Earth badge, so he probably has a lot of rock and ground type pokemon." "That means that Growlithe will not be very effective here, so Black Dratini is your best bet."

"Also," Michelle added in," you need at least three pokemon to battle there, so you should probably go pokemon hunting before we go to the gym."

"Ok, lets go catch them all," Reshon yelled as she ran toward a nearby field west of the Gym, with Growlithe and Black Dratini hot on her heels.

"Hey, Reshon," Norman yelled as he stuck his hands back into his black jacket's pockets," we're going on a head to the Viridian Gym!" "Good Luck," he shouted as the two of them continued on their way.

Later that night, Reshon, Growlithe, and Black Dratini are still in the field. They had been searching the rest of that entire day for a pokemon to catch, but all that they had seen so far was a single Rattata that had escaped into a hole in the ground before they had a chance to catch it.

"Man, this is harder than I thought!" Reshon exclaims as she starts to make camp. "I thought all you had to do was see a pokemon, fight a pokemon, and catch a pokemon, but no one mention to me that you also have to find a pokemon."

"Dratini, Drat, tini," yelled Black Dratini as she wrap herself around Growlithe's back. 

"Yeah, you're right," Reshon answered. "I shouldn't give up, and who knows what will happen tomorrow." 

So, they slept there that night, while Norman and Michelle had went to a hotel earlier when they realized that Reshon wasn't going to show up at the Gym that day. Both had caught pokemon before and knew that she could take all day, so they decided to wait until tomorrow to challenge the gym leader.

The next day in Viridian City, Reshon awakes to find a rather scary surprise. A huge six-foot long cobra like pokemon had curled up beside her sleeping bag. 

"Black Dratini, psssst, Black Dratini, wake up," Reshon whispered in an attempt to get help from her pokemon companion.

Her pokemon didn't answer, and simple rolled its body to the other side of Growlithe's body. But the cobra like pokemon did, and it open one eye and hissed," Carbok!"

"Ulp," Reshon quivered as the cobra like pokemon looked at her and then slither away back into one of its holes in the ground.

"Whew, that was close," she sighs as the pokemon disappeared back into the ground."

That when she heard a startling shriek and a small fox type pokemon popped out of the hole followed by the cobra like pokemon.

"Eevee," it yelled as it hit the ground and went into a defense position. 

"Carbok," the cobra like pokemon hissed as it pulled the rest of its coils out of the ground. 

It raise its head high into the air revealing its head's triangluar shape, and then it spread out its hood showing both his huge purple body and the strange black markings on its hood.

While all this was happening, Reshon had started searching for her Pokedex in her backpack and her bag of already pop popcorn, while the two pokemon who had appeared to be the living dead at that moment had finally woke up.

"Yes, I got it," Reshon yelled as she pointed her Pokedex toward the two fighting pokemon.

"Arbok, the cobra pokemon, the frightening patterns on its belly have been studied. Six variations have been confirmed," announced the Pokedex. "Eevee, the evolution pokemon, its genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways." "There are only a few alive."

Reshon then turned with her bag of popcorn to look at the two fighting pokemon. The Eevee in a desperate attempt to drive the Arbok away was shooting sand up at its head. Meanwhile the Arbok was just trying to get a bite in as it bit blindly into the sand. For now the battle seem to be going Eevee's way except for the fact that it continued to flinch every time it move its right front paw. The battle continued for a few minutes with Reshon and her pokemon looking on. 

Suddenly the Eevee dropped to the ground in pain, and the fierce snake went in for the kill.

"Growlithe, ember attack," Reshon yelled as the fire-type pokemon shot out a big gush of fire that immediately ended the battle with a roasted snake.

The snake dropped to the ground, and Reshon throw a pokeball at the roasted snake. The ball hit the snake and split open sucking the pokemon inside of it. Then the pokeball fell to the ground and rocked three times before the ball lay still on the ground. 

"Yes, I got a Arbok," she yelled happily, and then she throw another pokeball at the Eevee that was lying on the ground.

Just like with Arbok, the ball hit the creature, and it was instantly turned into a red light and was stuck inside the pokeball. It also rocked three times and the little button on the outside of the ball with from red to white, which means that she had just caught her second pokemon.

"Yes, Reshon yelled as she grab Eevee's pokeball. "I just caught Arbok and Eevee," she cried as she extended both of her arms with the pokemon inside of them away from herself, and went into a pose with both feet apart, and her green dress with black stripes blowing in the wind. Her black pants pulled tightly around her legs, and her hair blowing in the wind.

"Come on," Reshon commanded," lets go to the Pokemon Center, and tomorrow lets head back to the gym." "I hope Norman and Michelle will be there, because I would hate for them to think I have run out on them."

"Dratini," Black Dratini yelled as she wrapped her body around Growlithe's body, and the two of them headed off after Reshon, with the bag of popcorn in Growlithe's mouth.

****

…To be continued!


	3. The power of Earth

****

The Next Step

By Dragon Trainer

__________________________________________________________

It begins as Reshon rushes from the Pokemon Center toward the Viridian City's Gym. Her black hair whips in the wind as her four pokemon followed in her wake. 

"Hey, Reshon what's the hurry? A voice calls out.

"Huh," Reshon stops and looks toward a young girl around her age with black braided hair and a red shirt on.

"There is no battling the Gym leader today, at least until it is decided who the Gym leader is!" The girl retorted as she grabbed the pokeball around her neck, and nervously twists it around. "Norman is there already, and he is saving us some good seats." "Come on, Reshon, let's go," she yelled as she grabs Reshon hand.

"What a minute, Michelle!" Reshon uttered, as she was drag toward the Gym.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Part 3

The power of Earth

Inside the Viridian City's Gym, the main event begins… the battle for leadership of the Viridian Gym. For this once in lifetime event the entire city had came out to watch. Some with the hope of having a new Gym leader, while others were hoping for the old Gym leader to prevail. Here in all this excitement our heroes were trying to make their way to their seats.

"Come on, Reshon this way," Michelle urged as she pulled Reshon toward the first row of seats.

"Ok, but what about my pokemon," Reshon whine as Black Dratini on Growlithe's back, and Arbok with Eevee on it head was trying to make their way through the crowd toward her. 

"Oh, call them back," Michelle snapped as she search for Norman.

Reshon then reached underneath her short green dress, and grab two pokeballs from the purple belt connected to her black pants.

"Eevee, Arbok return," she yelled as a beam of red light shot out and transfer the two pokemon back into their pokeballs. "Ok, your turn Growlithe," she whispered as she replace the other two pokeballs, and pulled out another pokeball from her belt. "Growlithe, return," Reshon repeated as Growlithe disappeared into a reddish light and was suck back into the pokeball.

"Come on, Reshon, I found him," Michelle yelled as she grabbed Reshon's collar and drags her away.

"Black Dratini, teleport," Reshon commanded as she was drag into the bleachers," to me!" 

"Dratini," answered Black Dratini, as her body was cover with a bright white light. Then the pokemon disappeared from the crowd, and she reappeared on Reshon's head. 

"Good, Black Dratini," commented Reshon as they finally reach Norman and their sits.

Then the battle began as the special announcer for this match started to talk.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to Viridian City Gym. Today the gym leader, Geo, and the challenger, Giovanni, shall battle for the leadership of this gym." The voice over the loud speaker bellow as two people enters the gym arena.

Reshon and her two companions looked down upon the site of battle. The floor of arena was made up of actual dirt like what you would find outside, but it was without a single patch of grass. Perfect, the room was made in a rectangular shape, with a white rectangular stripe that follow the walls. Here inside the rectangular stripe the pokemon will duel, while high above in the plate forms that rest outside the stripe the two pokemon trainers will help their own pokemon to win.

The two men then went to their plate forms. Geo, the gym leader, look to be a man in his mid-thirties, while Giovanni looked to be a younger man of twenty. They both had a darkness about them that went further than just the color of their clothing. It was more like the darkness of their souls, but it was out in the open like it wasn't afraid to be seen. This image chill Reshon as she stared down on the two from her seat. She knew that they would do whatever it takes to get what they want, and that included sacrificing their own pokemon. Geo spoke first as the tension in the air began to rise.

"Show me you eight badges young man, and then we will battle in a three on three match," commanded the Gym Leader.

The challenger open his black jacket to show Geo the eight shining badges underneath. These badges meant that he had the right to challenge Geo to leadership of the gym. The challenger then closed his jacket and smiled at Geo, and he then decided to also say a few words before the match.

"Hello, Geo, do you remember me?" "I killed your Machamp!" The challenger smiled at the man.

Then Giovanni watch in glee as the true realization of whom Geo was battling finally dawn on the older man. 

"You're that sick little @$%&^*," Geo yelled as the crowd stared at him in disbelief. "Let's go, Giovanni!"

With those words one of the shortest battles began. Giovanni start the match with his Rhyhorn, Crusher, meanwhile Geo had decided to send out his Sandslash, Cutter. The two-pokemon turn to face each other in the arena as their trainers tried to size the others pokemon up.

"Humph, this shouldn't be a problem," Giovanni said," as he study Geo's pokemon." 

"Oh yeah, Cutter," Geo yelled," use you slash attack on Rhyhorn."

"Crusher, harden," Giovanni commanded with complete confidences.

The ground-type rodent rushed toward the stone rhino like pokemon. In its tiny black eyes there was a gleam of a deadly intent. This particular Sandslash was a very good friend of the Machamp Giovanni had killed, and it had every intention of getting revenge. Its long white claws shine in the arena's lights as it jump high into the air, and came down with a hard strike on the back of the gray rock pokemon. And it was then at this moment that the crowd reacted in shock as Cutter's claws shattered on impact against the hard skin of the Rhyhorn.

"Slllaaaassss," the pokemon howl in pain as it held its now clawless paws up to its face.

"Rhyhorn, finish it," Giovanni yelled in excitement," use your water gun attack."

This was a very unsuspected attack coming from a rock-type pokemon, and this would had normally taken a trainer by surprise, but not a gym leader like Geo. He was ready for this, and called his pokemon back before the water had a chance to strike the pokemon.

"Ok, it is up to you now," Geo said to the pokeball he had undid from his belt around his waist. Geo threw the pokeball out, and it erupted into a huge Onix. This pokemon massive body covered most of the area between him, and the line that divided the two pokemon in the middle.

"Hmm," Giovanni thought to himself," he must be getting desperate to pull out his Onix." " I know he plans to wrap Crusher to death, but if Onix is too slow then it will be take out by one blow from Water Gun." "Oh, well, the quicker we end this the sooner I can begin phase 2 of my plan." "Crusher, Water Gun," Giovanni shouted as Onix tried to wrap its tail around the smaller Rhyhorn.

The move by Onix failed, and it was hit with Water Gun, which quickly put it out of action. Now the tidy was against Geo, whom only had one pokemon left! Things were looking really bad for Geo, but as long as he had one pokemon still active he had a chance.

"Go, Golem," Geo yelled as he threw his Ultra Ball high into the air. 

The ball split open just before it hit the ground releasing a huge ball like pokemon with its head, legs, and hands sticking out of the ball.

"Gooooo," the pokemon roared as it faces its opponent.

Giovanni broke out in laughter as he commanded his Rhyhorn to finish it with a Water Gun attack. Rhyhorn then shot a full gush of water out of its mouth straight toward Golem. It knew that in a few seconds the match would be over, but it wasn't suspecting what happen next. Golem ran head long into the water, taking a lot of damage, and plow straight into Rhyhorn. This move sent Rhyhorn from its position on the ground toward Giovanni's position on the platform. The rhino like pokemon collided with Giovanni sending them both into the ground with the very heavy Rhyhorn on top.

"Huh, Giovanni, I have the last laugh," Geo yelled as people rush to his platform to try and get the 1,000 pound pokemon off of its trainer. Geo knew without looking that his pokemon had faint from the injuries, but he didn't care. He had save his title as Gym Leader from Giovanni, but he had lost his dignity by killing the other trainer. "Golem, return," Geo replies sadly as ten men continued to try and get the heavy pokemon off of Giovanni. 

In seconds, Giovanni's world had been turn upside down. He was being crush to death by his own pokemon. Things were going black for Giovanni when suddenly the enormous weight was lifted from his body. He looked to the side in hopes of getting a glimpse of what had happen as a small girl stood amazing still and a blue color aura lift the pokemon higher into the air, and then slowly yet surely set the unconscious creature down beside him.

"She is here," he thought as he looks at her?

Three of the men that had attempted to get the Rhyhorn off of Giovanni turn and look at her.

"How in the hell did you do that," one of the men asked as he looked at her.

The girl look nervously at the men and reply," My pokemon did it, Sir." That is when a black serpent like pokemon slither up on top of her head from her backpack. "I guess Black Dratini has just learn Confusion," the girl shouted with glee.

Giovanni looked at the girl, it was something about her that told him that she wasn't exactly telling them the complete truth, but for now he wouldn't question her about. "Thank you," he said as he sat up from the ground trying to hide the fact that he was in a lot of pain. "I owe you my life, and anything you wish of me is yours."

"Ok, the girl laughed," when you get better you have to promise to battle me for this gym's badge." 

Giovanni smiled. "The girl knows I' m hurt, and that I won't be able to battle for a while," he thought to himself. " Fine, it is a deal…umm," Giovanni stop in mid-sentence as he realize he didn't know her name.

"My name is Reshon Wallace," the girl said with confidences.

"Thank you, Reshon," Giovanni said as the crowd unnoticed by both of them began to swarm around them, and before Giovanni could continue his speech he was drag away from the girl by some of Geo's ex-underlings.

They had no plan of letting the new gym leader be crush again by either the crowd or a pokemon. The only place he was going that day was to the hospital.

Meanwhile Geo watched Giovanni leave with his ex-underlings in both relief and sorrow. His title was now gone, and the one he had tried to kill still lives, and it was all thanks to that little girl. Unlike most of the people in the arena he had saw what had truly happen, and he wasn't exactly sure that that girl's pokemon had anything to do with getting that Rhyhorn off of Giovanni. Yet, he had also witness weirder things than that happening during battles, and just decided to dismiss it as another one of those weird occurrences. For now, he owe her his dignity and his revenge for saving Giovanni, which he hope to repay someday, but tonight he must disappear from this chaos before someone decides to question him about his own actions. With that he disappeared from the scene, and the curtains closed as Reshon rejoins her friends and Giovanni was rush to the hospital. On that day, the true power of Earth had been revealed, and now it was only a matter of time before it is discover for what it truly was.

…To be continued!!!!

****


	4. Goodnight Pichu

****

Dratini & Me

By Dragon Trainer

Part 4

Goodnight Pichu

****

It begins two days after Giovanni had become the gym leader of Viridian City. Reshon and her companions, Norman and Michelle, had gotten lost in the Viridian Forest, while trying to make their way to Pewter City. The trio had planned to challenge the gym leader there, but by the end of the first night their only plans was to find a way out of the jungle like maze. 

"Go Venonat," a male voice yelled as a purple bug type pokemon materialized from a reddish light.

"Humph, what is that suppose to do?" yelled another female voice.

"Hush, Reshon, a Venonat can find its way out of mist thicker than this," yelled another female voice.

"Dratini, Drat, Dratini," yelled another voice.

Then the bushes parted to reveal a boy who looks to be around the age of 10. He wore a blue hat on his head, and his outfit was made up of black blue jeans pants and a black jacket. His brown eyes reflected in the sun as he pulled his hat down in the front, which revealed his black hair in the back.

"This isn't the time to argue you two," the boy yelled," we're out of food and water, and it's only a matter of time before we either starve or die of dehydration!" 

"Speaking of starving, Norman," answers one of the girls," Black Dratini is hungry!" 

The bushes parted again after Norman steps through it to reveal a girl around the same age as him. She had ebony colored hair, which at that moment was draw into a single pony, and her outfit was compose of a short green dress with black stripes and black pants underneath. The girl crossed her arms as she neared the boy and looked up at him with her dark brown eyes.

"We need to go look for something to eat," the girl exclaims as her pokemon, Black Dratini, in her purple backpack agrees with her.

"Well, if that is the case, Reshon," the other girl starts as she follows the first girl out of the bushes," you should put your pokemon back into its pokeball until we find water!" 

The other girl included as she sweeps her long black braids away from her brown eyes with her hand. Her outfit wasn't made for a hot day in the forest. It was compose of a long sleeve, red shirt, with blue jeans pants underneath, and around her neck swung a single pokeball necklace that contains her first pokemon, Onix.

"Michelle, you know very well that I don't like keeping my pokemon in their pokeballs, and we made a deal that while we are traveling that Black Dratini will be allowed to stay out," Reshon yelled back at the girl.

"Well, Michelle, is right, Reshon." "Black Dratini, would be better off in its pokeball," Norman declared," and I don't see why you want to carry your pokemon out like that anyway."

"Alright," Reshon starts as she looks down at her tennis shoes in defeat," I will put Black Dratini in her pokeball."

"Good," Michelle comments!

"But only if Michelle can beat me in a two on two pokemon battle," Reshon yelled quickly after Michelle had made her smart little comment. 

"Humph!" Michelle smiles as the wind picks up her braids, and she turns to face her rival," sure I accept your challenge, but you know the rules of battling." "If I win you must pay me half your money, and if you happen to accidentally win I will pay you half of my money." "Deal?"

"Deal!" Reshon answered with renew enthusiasm.

"Fine," Norman yells as the two girls prepared to battle each other," me and Venonat are going to try to find the way out of here, and maybe if you're lucky we'll come back for you two!" 

Then Norman turns and leaves with his pokemon, which is totally unnoticed by the two girls as they try to decide which two pokemon they should fight with.

"Ok, I'm ready," shout Reshon.

"Me too," Michelle also shouts," so now we need to find a clear area to battle at."

"Ok, lets go to that clearing a saw just a few minutes ago!" " I believe it is to the East of here," Reshon directed. The two of them then left the area in search the clearing so they can battle.

Meanwhile, a couple paces away, Norman and Venonat was searching the forest for an exit.

"Venonat, are you sure its this way?" Norman asked," I was sure we had been here before."

"Veno-nat," the bug-type pokemon answered as it continued on its way.

"I guess I have no other choice, but to trust you," Norman signed as the two of them continued down the path to what he hoped to be leading him to his freedom from this place. Suddenly Norman stop," what is that sound," he says as a faint piiiii was heard in the distances. 

At that same moment, Reshon and Michelle had finally reached the clearing. 

"Now it's time for you to lose Michelle," Reshon yelled as she reached underneath her short dress and removed a pokeball from the purple belt around her waist. "I choose you, Blitz," Reshon yelled as she threw a pokeball high into the air.

The pokeball split open in midair to release a small fox like pokemon. Its brown fur shone in the bright sunlight as it wags its tail back and forth. 

"Eevee," it yelled as its ear flattens against its skull and it lower its body to the ground. This was its way of saying that he was ready to fight, and he emphasized it with another loud," Eeeeeeeve!"

"Huh, so you have given it a name already," Michelle commented," but you're not the only one to name a pokemon." "I choose you, Diamond!"

Michelle then threw the pokeball that was attached to the chain around her neck straight up into the air. The pokeball flew high into the sky and then split open when it reach the stopping point right before it would've came hurling back to the ground below. The reddish light leaked from the ball, and materialized right underneath the ball. The light form into huge gray pokemon, and then the pokeball flew back to the hand of its owner.

"Nnnnnnix," the creature yell as it face its small challenger.

"What is that?" Reshon asks as Black Dratini surface out of her backpack with her pokedex in its mouth. 

"Dratini," she managed to squeak through a mouthful of plastic.

"Huh," Reshon snaps out of her trance, and accepts the item from her pokemon. "Ok, let's see what the pokedex says."

"Onix," Pokedex began," the rock snake!" " It burrows at high speed in search of food." "The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Digletts." "It has a weakness to plant and water type pokemon," the item ended.

"Well, that wasn't much help," Reshon muttered, since she didn't have a clue what a Diglett is.

"Are you ready now, Reshon?" Michelle asked impatiently. "You should know better than to use your pokedex during a battle!" " I could have already defeated you by now, because your pokemon doesn't know what to do."

Reshon turn to Michelle," Ok, enough talk lets battle!" "Blitz, use your quick attack," Reshon commanded as the little pokemon turn its defense position into an all out sprint straight toward Onix. 

"Diamond, wrap," Michelle yelled as the rock type pokemon reached toward the Eevee with its tail.

Blitz seeing the huge tail coming toward it decided to try and jump over it when it came close enough. So as the huge tail swept down toward the pokemon with the single intention of wrapping itself around it and squeezing it, Blitz leapt out of harms way and landed on top of the tail of the stone creature. Then it continues its run all the way to the head of the beast. 

"Blitz, finish it off with your bubblebeam!" Reshon yelled as the pokemon hit his shoulder into the side of the Onix's head, which cause no damage to Onix, but shook the poor Eevee up a bit.

"Diamond, shake it off quickly," Michelle yelled and as the huge rock snake complied by shaking its head from side to side with the hopes of getting Blitz off before the Eevee could use his fatal move.

"Eevvvvvvee," Blitz yelled as Diamond swung its head back and forward. He knew that he was going to lose his grip on the Onix's back and fall, which was a long way down from there. It would probably faint from the fall, but he had no plan of going a lone.

That when the predictable happen and Blitz fell from the back of Diamond, but just before it hit the ground it turn itself around so it was facing the Onix and shot out a gush of bubbles that hit Onix in the head. Then a few millimeters from the ground where it might had broken it back on impact it was engulfed by a reddish light as Reshon called it back. Meanwhile Michelle's Onix had drop to the ground in pain. Then a few seconds later it had fainted from the agony of Blitz's blow, and then it was recall back into its pokeball.

"Well, It seems we have a tie here, and our last pokemon will be the tie breaker," Michelle smirk as she reattached Onix to her chain and replace it around her neck. Then she grabbed a Great ball from around the belt around her waist, and then threw it high into the air. "Go, Nidoking!"

Elsewhere in Viridian Forest, Norman and Venonat had came upon a small lake, with a fun looking pokemon beside it. The pokemon was a small rodent type, and it was yellow with black stripes. On first glance, Reshon would have said it was a Pikachu, but it was both to little and its head was too big to be one. That's when it finally dawns on him what it could be.

"It's the baby form of Pikachu, Pichu," Norman yelled," but what is it doing out here alone?" 

Norman approaches the baby pokemon, and that is when he saw it. A Pikachu was laying a few feet a way from the Pichu. 

Its body was torn apart as if it had been attack by a….. Norman's chain of thought ended there as he grabbed the baby Pichu just in the nick of time.

In a second after Norman had grab Pichu, the spot the little pokemon was in was filled by the huge claws of a slightly singe bird-type pokemon. Norman looked up to see the Fearow six inches from his face. 

"Fearow," it yelled as the bird open it beak and snapped it shut a few inches from Norman's face as Norman pulled his head back just in time to avoid its crushing beak.

"Man, that was close!" Norman signs as the bird took off from the ground and flew up high into the air. "I guess it doesn't want to risk the wrath of a creature as big as it," Norman mutters as Venonat move closer to his side. "Some help you was!"

"Veeenoonat!" the bug-type pokemon mutter," Veno, Venonat!"

"Please, tell me you're not serious!" Norman yelled," that stupid bird is coming back!" "Venonat, return!"

Venonat was instantly suck back into its pokeball as Norman, who is only able to use one arm now, return the pokeball to his belt, and then pulls out another one.

"Go Marril," Norman yells as he releases his first pokemon. " This is just incase Venonat was right!" "Come on, Marril, let's go!"

Norman with Pichu in his arms and Marril behind him rushed back the way they had come in hopes of getting back to the girls before the Fearow got back to them.

Later, Reshon and Michelle battle was finally coming to a close, as Reshon's Black Dratini was making a fool out of Nidoking.

"Dratini, Dratini," she teased as Nidoking used it Mega Punch once again and found itself punching air. 

Then the slim black serpent would appear behind it and hit it with a slam attack, and just before Nidoking could get a good punch in it would teleport again. This was a slow yet effective way to defeat Michelle's Nidoking. Soon, its fist began to come slower and slower, and Black Dratini and Reshon saw their chance to defeat it.

"Black Dratini," Reshon yelled as she point toward it," use your Hyperbeam attack." 

Black Dratini start to charge up as she prepares for the final blow.

"Nidoking, watch out!" Michelle yelled when she realized what was happen. "Use Earthquake!" 

Nidoking leap into the air with its huge powerful body. Its impact with the ground would have made a small Earthquake, but its move was too slow as Black Dratini shot a huge beam out of his mouth straight toward the poor pokemon. The beam engulfs the Nidoking while it was still in the air, and after the beam dies down Nidoking's lumbering body comes crashing to the ground, and Michelle recalled her pokemon back into its pokeball. Reshon is the winner!

"Good battle, now for my reward," Reshon yells with glee as she sweeps up her Black Dratini, and goes to stand in front of Michelle.

Mumbling Michelle hands Reshon her reward just as Norman busts into view. 

"Help," he yells as a bird-type pokemon dives down toward them.

Norman's Marril rushes toward him just before the pokemon gets a chance to attack Norman with its talons, she then hits it with her bubblebeam as the girls goes to join Norman's side.

"Aww, man, Norman," I knew you was nothing but trouble," Reshon yelled as she reaches Norman's side. 

"We need to get rid of that bird!" Michelle yelled as she reaches into her belt, and pull out a pokeball. "I choose you, Aero!" 

She tossed the ball high into the air, and it split open to reveal a flying type pokemon unlike any Norman had every seen. Its body seems to be made up of stone from its head to its tail, yet it is able to fly. Suddenly Norman hears a familiar female voice.

"Aerodactyl, the fossil type pokemon," Pokedex began," this creature is thought to be extinct, but due to some special labs on Cinnabar Island these pokemon are being resurrected from amber."

"Wow," yelled Reshon," that amazing!" "A flying fossil!" "That is too cool, Michelle!"

"Well, watch it in action," Michelle said proudly. Aero can handle that bird.

The trio then looks back toward the sky to discover that the Fearow was nowhere to be found. Fearow once it realized it was out number had flown away during Pokedex's speech.

This bird is no dope, if I could kill a pokemon I have a weakness to; then I shouldn't have a problems with defeating a bunch of kids like them Fearow thought to itself as it flew into the sunset, and headed home to his trainer deep in the woods.

The shadowy figure greeted it on its touch down. Welcome back, Fearow, I hope you've had a good dinner. The bird smile back with its huge beak still covered with blood from its last victim. The shadowy figure grins with the knowledge that there was one less pokemon in these woods.

Michelle then call back her Aerodactyl, and the trio begins to make camp. It seems that they were going to spend yet another night in the Viridian Forest. So, Reshon and Norman had crawl into the tent for the night, while Michelle went in search of food.

"Hey, Norman," Reshon call," what type of pokemon is that? 

She asked as she pointed toward the napping pokemon in Norman's arms. Norman looked down at the small pokemon and then place it in a sling he had made on his back.

"It call a Pichu," Norman stated," but I really don't know much else about it other than it is the baby version of pikachu."

Michelle upon entering the tent heard this, and she drops the fishes she had caught at the lake where Norman had found Pichu.

"Hey!" Reshon yelled as she watches their dinner hit the ground.

"Did you just say that that thing is a Pichu?" Michelle started franticly.

"Umm, yes that what I said." Norman reply coolly," so what?"

"Reshon, use you Pokedex on that Pichu," Michelle ordered.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me!" Reshon replied as Black Dratini again beats her to retrieving her Pokedex. "Thanks, Black Dratini!"

"Dratini, Dratini," the serpent like pokemon replied as it slither back into Reshon's backpack to sleep.

"Pichu, the electric mouse type pokemon," Pokedex announced as Reshon point it toward the sleeping Pichu in Norman's arms," this pokemon is the baby version of Pikachu. It doesn't know how to control its powers, and discharge some of its electricity every time its emotion changes."

Then the Pokedex switch off, and Reshon and Michelle scooted over to the opposite side of the tent as Pichu smiled in its sleep, and Norman received a thundershock from the slumbering creature on his back 

"This is going to be a long night," Reshon says as Norman now blacken from the shock collapses, while he is still in a sitting position, with Pichu smiling brightly.

…To be Continued!!!!

****

Hello, this is Dragon Trainer. If you've reading this then will you please review it! This series is half way done after the next part, so if you want me to continue this story after the end of this series, please review and tell me so. Bye for now!

****


	5. Boulder Bash

The Next Step

By Dragon Trainer

Part 5

Boulder Bash

It begins in Pewter City, after the incident in the Viridian Forest, as Reshon, Norman, and Michelle landed in the center of the city.

"Man," Norman began," I wish you would've shown us earlier that you had a flying-type pokemon, Michelle." "We could've been out of that forest," Norman complained as he returned his two butterfrees Flutter and Breeze back into their pokeballs.

"Well, I thought the same thing about you," Michelle yelled back as she returned her Aerodactyl, Aero, to its pokeball." "Plus, you should be thankful." "You wouldn't have been able to save that Pichu if we hadn't been suck in that forest for so long." 

"That true," Reshon chimed in as she released her Black Dratini from its golden pokeball. Then Reshon swept Black Dratini off of the ground, and place her unto the purple backpack on her back. "But, I'm not sure if I would consider that a good thing, since it is continuously shocking you, Norman."

"Yeah, but Pichu is really cute," Norman responded as he twisted his head so he could look at the cute little pokemon sleeping in its home made carrying bag made out of vines.

"Well, enough of the small talk," Michelle butted in. "I need to heal my pokemon, so we can continue on to Mount Moon."

"Huh!" Norman remark in surprise," but isn't there a Gym here?" "I thought that after you get through the Viridian Forest you should be directly in Pewter City." "The home of the boulder badge, and the rock hard pokemon," Norman questioned as Michelle turned and looked at Norman in acknowledgement.

"Yes, all those things are true," Michelle began as she pushed some of her braids out of face," but I don't want to go for the badge here, yet."

"Well, that doesn't matter," Reshon yelled! "Me and Norman can still try for the badge here, and you can still heal your pokemon and get ready for the trip to Mount Moon."

"Yeah, Reshon is right, Michelle." "You can just watch us battle, or you can wait for us at the Pokemon Center, but I need to battle here." " I only have three badges," Norman yelled as he opened up his black jacket to reveal a blue shirt underneath with three shining badges on it. "See, I have the Rainbow badge," Norman replied as he pointed to a multi-colored leaf shape badge. "A Cascade badge," he then pointed to a blue badge shaped like a drop of water, and the Marsh badge. "So if I defeat the Pewter City Gym I will receive my fourth badge."

"Well if I win," Reshon started," we will win my first badge." "Isn't that right Black Dratini?"

"Dratini!" Black Dratini answered as she slithers onto the top of Reshon's head.

"Alright, since you babies want to make such a big fuss about it lets go to the Pewter Gym," Michelle signed in a defeated tone. "Follow me!"

So, the trio left the center of the city, and made their way to the cities' western border. Here they approached a huge gym colored complete in gray.

"This is Pewter City Gym," Michelle said in not too excited way. "Home to Brown the master of rock type pokemon!"

"Huh, Michelle," Reshon question," How did you know that?" 

"Oh, I have been here before," Michelle answered quickly.

"Ok," Reshon replied as Norman walked up to the door and pushed it open.

"Welcome," a voice yelled as the trio walked slowly into the room. "I guess you have come to battle me," the voice continued as they walked down the hall and into the battle arena. "If so go to the center of this room, and wait for me to come down there." Norman and Reshon nodded their heads at each other as they both walk toward the center of the road.

"Wow, look at this place!" "It's huge," Reshon commented as they walked into the center of the arena.

The arena they was in was a lot like the one in Viridian, except for the fact that the ground was covered with rocks and had three huge boulders sticking out of the ground. This was the perfect place for a rock-type pokemon, and Norman and Michelle knew this. As for Reshon, she was thinking that this guy had gone a little overboard with his obsession with rocks.

"Are you ready," a mysterious voice boomed," because ready or not here I come!" Suddenly a man dropped from the ceiling, and landed right in front of them. "My name is Brown, and I am the gym leader of the Pewter City Gym, so who are you?"

"My name is Reshon," the little girl in front of him yelled as her brown eyes locked on his," and I challenge you for the boulder badge."

Then Norman butted in," and I am Norman from Celadon City." "I also challenge you to a badge battle."

"Fine, but what of your third person? Brown questioned as Michelle tried to sneak into the hallway. "Huh, Michelle is that you," Brown asked as he notices Michelle's silent retreat?"

"Heh, Heh!" Hi, Dad!" Michelle answered when she realizes she had been caught. "Dad, I haven't got all the other badges yet, and the only reason I'm here is because of my friends here."

"Is that so young lady?" "Well, I'm glad to see you all the same," Brown answered. "I guess I could let you watch me in action, but I expect that the next time we meet you and I will be having a pokemon battle," he said as he turn his back on her and faced his first opponent, Reshon. "Oh, yeah!" "Michelle, I expect to see you and your friends at dinner tonight, and I will really like it if you spend the night." "Now, to get down to business!"

He looked down at Reshon with his dark brown eyes and he place his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans pants. His black and brown cape floated slightly on a breeze, while his well-cut black hair shine in the arena's light. "Reshon, lets get this over with." "This is a two-on-two match, so I suggest you pick your best." Brown smiled as he raises his hand, and a huge Aerodactyl swept down and pick him up. The fossilized bird then dropped him off at his plate-form.

"Black Dratini," Reshon yelled," teleport!" 

"Dratini!" Black Dratini yelled as she and Reshon began to glow with a whitish light. Then in a flash of light the two disappeared from their place on the ground and reappeared on the plate-form opposite of Brown.

"Nice, but simple parlor tricks will not be enough to beat me," Brown chuckled at her amazing feat. "I do have to admit that a simple paint job on your Dratini might scary some up-start, but that sort of trick has no affect on a pro like me."

"Accuse me, but this is Black Dratini's natural color," Reshon yelled back, now, let's get this battle started.

"Ahh, how impatience!" "Ok, Razor, I choose you," Brown yelled as the same Aerodactyl that had lifted him on to the plate-form dropped from the sky, and glided down to the floor."

"Fine, I choose you Blitz!" Reshon yelled as she grabbed a pokeball from her waist and threw it high into the air. The ball disappeared in the blinding light of one of the arena's lights, and the shadow of a pokemon fell to the ground. Meanwhile the pokeball had return to Reshon's hand during the amazing entrance of her first pokemon.

"Eevee!" He yelled as the small fox-like pokemon wagged his tail to and fro.

"Humph, an eevee!" "This should be easy for you, Razor," Brown chuckled as Blitz took a defense stand. "Use your Wing Attack!"

The huge fossil bird flew down straight at the poor Eevee, and began to whack it with its wings.

"Eeveeeeeeeee!" Eevee yelled as the Aerodactyl continued to whack in with its wings.

Then the bird pulled one of its wings back for a final blow against the Eevee. 

"Aerrrrrrrrrrro," it yelled as it swung its wing down toward Blitz with the force of a hurricane. The hit connected with Blitz's body and sent the poor Eevee flying in the opposite direction. 

"Yesssssss!" Brown yelled as the pokemon hit the ground and laid still. "That was soooo easy!" " I hope your next one does better."

"Humph, it's not over yet," Reshon yelled," Blitz use your bubblebeam attack." 

Brown's Aerodactyl never even saw the water coming as the Eevee hopped to its feet and sent out a gush of bubbles which hit Razor in the back. But unlike Michelle's Onix this wasn't the end of the match Razor still had a lot of fight left in him.

"Aerooooo," it yelled as it turned to face its opponent.

"Eevee," Blitz yelled in responds to Razor's cry. It seems that the two had recognized each others strength and neither one had any plans of just giving up.

"Well, young lady it seems we might have a real match on our hands," Brown grin as his Aerodactyl began to charge up its hyperbeam attack.

"I guess so," Reshon responded back as Blitz growled loudly at its opponent. "Let's see how well your Razor handles a Blitz's Thunder," Reshon yelled as the air around her Eevee began to crackle and snap as Blitz started to draw in energy for its attack.

"Razor, use your hyperbeam attack, now!" Brown yelled as he pointed toward the Eevee.

"Blitz, combine your Thunder with a quick attack," yelled Reshon as the air around her Eevee began to sizzle.

"Eeeeeeeeve/ Aerooooooo," the two pokemon screamed together as they both released their attacks. The room was filled with a blinding light as the two powers collided together, and when the light had die down only one of the pokemon was left standing. 

"Eevveee," Blitz howl as it look at its opponent lay on the ground. Blitz's fur was slightly burnt from the near miss of Razor's hyperbeam attack, but it was still very happy about its victory.

"Return, Blitz," Reshon yelled after everything was over with.

"Well, done!" "Most people think that because Aerodactyl is a rock and flying type that it has an resistance to electricity." "This is not true, good job, but I have saved the best for last," Brown laughed as he returned his pokemon to its pokeball.

Meanwhile on the ground below Norman and Michelle watched the battle.

"She was luck that that attack work, huh, Norman," Michelle asked as she sat down to watch the watch the rest of the match.

"Probably so, but if you haven't notice she seems to get luck a lot," Norman answer as Michelle turn toward him.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"Well, no matter how hard I try to beat her in a pokemon battle," Norman began," she seems to beat me." "Almost as if she had some sort of edge on me." "I mean this is the same girl that had no idea what a Gym was before she meet me, yet she seems to be unbeatable in a pokemon match." "I bet that time she faced you in the Viridian Forest she totally creamed your pokemon."

"Humph, that not true!" "I defeated her Eevee," Michelle yelled at Norman angrily.

"But not before she defeated your Onix, and then she totally humiliated your Nidoking with her Black Dratini." "So judging from past experience I would say that Gym leader Brown doesn't have a chance if she calls out Black Dratini," Norman remarked.

"You're wrong, Norman," Michelle screamed at him. "Reshon is the one who is going to lose if Dad calls out his secret weapon." "Just you watch!"

The two turns back to the arena and the fight at hand as Reshon's Black Dratini faces off against Brown's secret weapon the Crystal Onix.

"Water attack, Psychic attacks, Electric attacks, and Physical attacks are useless against him." "So Reshon, what are you going to do with your painted Dratini," Brown laughed as Reshon stared at his huge pokemon.

"Well, Black Dratini!" "It seems that I must leave it up to you this time," Reshon replied calmly to her pokemon. "Do with this Onix as you wish."

"Dratini!" Black Dratini snarled angrily as it squared off with her opponent.

"Crystal Onix," Brown yelled," use your wrap attack!"

The huge Crystal Onix's tail flew out toward the small Dratini with every intention of wrapping itself around it and squeezing it into submission, but everything didn't go to plan. As the small Dratini began to radiate with a crimson glow. The Crystal Onix's huge tail found itself wrapped around a force field of unimaginable power, and no matter how it tried the Crystal Onix couldn't release it hold on the reddish field. But Black Dratini wasn't the only one giving off a reddish glow of power. Its trainer high above on the plate-form was also giving off a reddish glow, and it seem as if the two of them was working together to hold the Onix there.

"Now, Black Dratini, use your Cosmic Void attack," Reshon yelled as the Crystal Onix began to screech in pain. 

The room's lights began to break as Black Dratini began to power up her move, and soon the room was flooded by darkness that was being held at bay by the intense glow of Black Dratini and Reshon. At this moment Brown's Crystal Onix was beginning to see stars and everything was going black for it. 

"Reshon, stop!" Brown yelled loudly at the opposite plate-form. "I surrender, me and Crystal Onix has had enough," he yelled when he saw how faint his Crystal Onix looked.

But Reshon and Black Dratini didn't stop, and it looked like it might had been the end for Brown's Onix. That is when the glow suddenly died down, and Reshon and Black Dratini collapsed to the ground. 

"Wow," Norman commented. "I didn't know she could do that?"

"Norman, I don't think she knew she could do that either, now come on lets go check on them," Michelle finished for Norman as she grabbed his jacket's collar and drag him to his feet.

Meanwhile Brown just stared at her from his plate-form.

"Such power!" he manage to mumble," such unimaginable power." "And I don't believe she was using her full strength." "Man, my Crystal Onix was completely out of its league!" "If she wouldn't have stopped it…" "She is the one!" "I thought that old man was a crack pot, but she really is the one, so I guess trouble will be dropping in on us real soon." "I just hope things come out rosey," Brown signed as he recalled his Crystal Onix and stumble to the aid of the now unconscious pokemon and girl. 

For them this was going to be a long day as Pichu woke up and in a set raging fits shocks Norman five times before they manages to get Black Dratini and Reshon to bed.

"Uh, Norman, why don't you use Michelle's old carrying straps inside of that old vine carrier," Brown advised. "Since it is made out of rubber you shouldn't get shock as much."

"Thanks," Norman said as he received another thundershock from the now screaming Pichu on his back.

****

….To be continued!!!!

****


	6. Norman's Battle

****

Part 6

__

Norman's battle

It began inside the Pewter City's Gym as Reshon slowly awoke to the sounds of battle within. Reshon and Black Dratini had been unconscious for two whole days and the intense glare of the lights above her made her head swim. 

"Wh--Where am I?" Reshon whined as she slowly turned in the small bunk bed. 

"You're in the Pewter City Gym," a voice answered encouragingly.

"How long have I been…," Reshon began.

"It's been two hold days now, so lie down." The voice demanded as the Reshon's world slowly began to clear.

"Michelle?" Reshon asked confused.

"Good, you remember." "I was afraid that you were worse off than my Dad had predicted, so how are you feeling?"

"Like I been hit by a bus," Reshon answered as she slow sat up.

"Well, you're lucky that is the worst of it." "That was a dangerous stunt you pulled yesterday, and I have never seen anything like it." "Oh yeah," Michelle smirked as she reached across to the table beside them. "Congratulation, Reshon you've just received your first Gym badge, the boulder badge." Then she handed the sleepy girl the badge.

Reshon smiled gleefully. "Now, I'm one step closer to becoming a Pokemon Master."

"I guess," Michelle yawned as she got off the bed and headed out the door. "I think I will go see how Norman is doing, so you should get some more rest, and also I think you should recall Black Dratini back into her pokeball."

"Hmmm, maybe she is right." "Black Dratini, do you want to go back into your pokeball now." Reshon asked the sleeping serpent like creature beside her.

"Drattttt!" she whined as she simply turned over in the bed.

"Fine, if that is your answer," Reshon stated as she reached out to the table beside her where her pokebelt and backpack laid. She then grabbed her pokebelt with all her pokeballs in it, and selected the golden one. This was Black Dratini's pokeball, so then she recalled her and then went back to sleep.

Meanwhile outside the small room, Norman was battling Brown for his gym badge. 

"Ok, Breeze I choose you," Norman yelled as they started the three on three match. He hurled his pokeball high into the air where it burst apart to release a reddish light that streaked to a spot in the air and materialized into a huge purple butterfree.

"Hah, is that the best you can do?" Brown scoffed as he threw out his Great Ball which like Norman's pokeball split apart to release a reddish light, which materialized into a pokemon. "Let's see if your butterfree is a match for my Kabutops." 

The two pokemon squared off as Norman and Brown both looked for an opening in the other pokemon's defense. Pichu squeak loudly as he tried his best to cheer on Breeze from his place on Norman's head.

"Breeze," Norman yelled," introduce that Kabutops to your sleep powder attack."  
"Kabutops," Brown yelled in response," use your slash attack if that pokemon gets too close."  
"Hah, Breeze isn't your normal butterfree." Norman smirked as Breeze tried to get close enough to Kabutops to fire her sleep powder attack. 

"She looks like any normal butterfree to me," Brown smiled as Kabutops narrowly missed slashing Breeze's wing.

"Oh, yeah!" "Breeze combine your sleep powder with your fly attack and end this quickly."  
"Beefree," Breeze responded as to the shock and amazement of Brown the Butterfree rose high into the air and then fired her sleep powder putting Kabutops to sleep and ending the battle. 

"Hmm, that is usually," Brown commented," I have never seen a Butterfree that can use Fly."

"Well," Norman began as he recalled Breeze back into her pokeball," you're about to see another one," he began as he prepared to hurl out his second pokemon.

"PICHU!" Pichu screamed as the small rodent on his head shocked him, which stop him from throwing the second pokeball. Then Pichu jumped from Norman's head unto the arena below. "Pichu, Pichu!"  
"Hah, Hah," Brown laughed as Pichu began to prance around the ring. "It seems that your Pichu wants to battle."

"Awww," Norman responded as he dropped the pokeball in his hand to the ground beside Pichu releasing a blue butterfree.

"Beefree," the blue butterfree screeched as it spread his wings, and yawned.

Pichu then turn toward the butterfree and tried to thundershock him, but because it was so inexperience it accidentally shocked Norman breaking his trance.

"Huh, Pichu," Norman moaned as he slowly began to stir from his shocken state. "You want to battle?"  
"Pichu," Pichu squeaked as it charged up his cheeks like he was about to do a thunder attack.

"Fine, Flutter bring me your pokeball, and lets give Pichu a shot!" Norman commanded his blue Butterfree.

"Remember Norman," Brown called out to him," this is a three on three match, which means if your Pichu loses. Then it will be a one on one match. Winner takes the badge." 

"Humph, I only need one pokemon to beat you anyway." Norman spoke with a air of confidence," so Pichu, there is no pressure so do your best and try not to get hurt, Ok."

"PICHU," Pichu squeaked as Flutter flew back up to where Norman was with his pokeball in his grip.

"Fine, then I will call out, Onix!" Brown smirked as he sent out a huge rock snake pokemon. "Onnnn…iix!" The huge pokemon screamed when he was released from the pokeball.

"Let's do it, Pichu," Norman yelled. "Use your Thundershock Attack!"

"Onix, use rock throw and flatten that little rat," Brown yelled.

The two pokemon attacked at the same time, and Pichu ended up frieding both Brown and Norman in one blast, and completely missing his target, Onix. While, Onix's attack was right on the money as a huge rock nearly smashed Pichu, who was able to avoid the big rock, and instead got conked on the head by a tiny pebble knocking him into confusion.

"Wheeee," Brown cough black smoke poured from his now blacken form. 

Meanwhile, Norman on the opposite side just stood there like a big pile of ash as he lean against the rail trying not to pass out from the shock. Then he shook himself one good time and screamed at the now dizzy pokemon," You're supposed to be aiming for Onix, not me!"

"Onix, finish him with a tackle attack," Brown yelled once he had also recovered from the shock. Onix leapt toward his target as Pichu still confused manage to waddle his way out of the charge pokemon's path. 

"Huh, Norman," yelled when he realized something was wrong with Pichu as Onix managed another near miss.

"Flutter," Norman yelled after that pass. "Go and get Pichu."

"Befree," Flutter responded as he swept past Norman and just as Onix was about to strike Pichu with its massive body the butterfly like pokemon plucked the small rodent out of the way and deliver him back into Norman's arms.

"I forfeit this battle." Norman yelled as he cuddled the small pokemon in his arms.

"So now it's a one on one match," Brown smiled. "Choose your best pokemon."

"Pichu," Pichu moaned as he slowed recovered from his confusion. 

"You did a good job, Pichu!" "Next time you battle I'm sure you'll win."

Pichu looked up sadly, but cheered up when he looked into Norman's face.

"Humph, It is take you to long, Norman, so I will choose my pokemon first," he shouted a he recalled Onix and sent out Sudowood.

"Big Mistake, Brown," Norman yelled as he threw out a pokeball unto the mat, which split open on contact. The light disappeared to reveal a navy blue pokemon called Marill. "Marill, end this quickly with your bubblebeam."

"Sudowood!!" Brown yelled now at a totally lost of words. He hadn't been expecting the boy to come out with a water type and he knew that Sudowood was too slow to get out of the way. 

So the battle ended with Norman as the winner, and Michelle applauding him from below. Her dad had been made a fool of two days in a row, and she was beginning to see why he had emphasized on her starting a journey of her own. 

"Oh, well," she thought as she took the now cheering Norman and his three pokemon Flutter, Marril, and Pichu into the back where Reshon was resting. Here Norman described his battle to his now partly a wake friend. Tomorrow her dad had said that Reshon would be back to normal, and they would continue their journey together as Reshon the weird girl with the weird pokemon, Norman the bug/water trainer, and herself the rock master. "What an interesting trio," she thought aloud.

"Huh, what is?" Reshon asked upon hearing her.

"Oh, nothing," Michelle moaned.

…To Be Continued!!!

****


	7. Bittersweet Rivarlry

****

Part 7

Bittersweet rivalry

It begins early in the morning at the Pewter City Gym, as a young girl and her pokemon sat outside in the cool morning air.

"Dratini, or should I say Black Dratini, now," Reshon started as she rubbed her pokemon's head. "A lot has happen since we started on our journey hasn't it." "I mean I have already had fours battles, received my first gym badge, met two new friends, and caught four pokemon, and according to many this is just the beginning." "I still have seven other badges to attain, before I can even think about taking on the elite four for the right to become a Pokemon Master."

"Dratini, Drat," Black Dratini sang as she tried to comfort Reshon.

"No, Dratini," Reshon spoke sweetly to her pokemon," I'm not sad about the changes." "I'm just a little worried." "That power we displayed during the last battle, I can't truefully say that I had nothing to do with it this time." "I felt myself lending you the power to accomplish that move." "So, do that mean that you and I was destiny to meet because of that great power, and maybe that would explain why I can all of a sudden understand Pokemon Language perfectly."

"Dratini, Dratini, Drat, Drat,ini, tini," Black Dratini interrupted.

"Ha, Ha," Reshon responded," maybe you're right." "I probably shouldn't worry about these things so much, and just enjoy the ride along the way." "So I guess in that case I should just go back inside and try to get a few more minutes of sleep." 

"Dratini!" 

Then Reshon got up from the grass and turn back toward the gym's doors.

"Wait," a voice yelled behind them.

"Huh, who is it?" Reshon yelled in response to the mysterious voice.

"You don't remember me," a young girl glared as she stepped from around the gym's sign where she had been hiding.

"Racheal!" Reshon gasped," what are you doing here?"

"Humph, I'm here for my second badge what else," Racheal spat out at Reshon. 

"Your second?" Reshon replied questionably.

"Of course, I did leave before you, and so I was able to fight the gym leader Geo, and I won!" Racheal smirked.

"Well, I also have a badge," Reshon quickly responded as she quickly took out her boulder badge.

"So, I guess in that case, we are even," Racheal smirked again. "So, there is nothing wrong with me challenging you to a rematch." "Three on Three this time, and winner has to give up one of their pokemon."

"No way!" Reshon yelled at Racheal," according to the rules I only have to give you half of my money, so if you think I'm going to battle you for one of my friends you have another thing coming."

"CHICKEN," Racheal yelled and then she began to tease and berate Reshon all the way back inside the gym.

Once inside, Brown appeared before the girls and then walked straight up to Reshon and pulled her aside as Racheal continued her teasing from a distance.

"I heard everything," Brown spoke lowly," I want you to go ahead and accept her challenge."

"But I don't want to lose one of my pokemon..," Reshon started.

"Don't worry about that I have you covered," Brown smiled as he turned toward Racheal. "Racheal, if you defeat Reshon I will give you your boulder badge, but if she wins, you'll have to give her anything she wants from your bag or belt."

"Wow, this is going to be the easiest badge I'll ever win." Racheal laughed making Reshon angry.

"Let's go!" Reshon growled as she pulled the still laughing girl into the arena.

"Ok, you two," Brown began," this is a three-on-three match, so fight fairly.

Then the match began as Racheal call out a small rat-like pokemon, Rattatta, and Reshon called out her Arbok, Venom.

"Let's end this quickly Rattatta, quick attack!" Racheal yelled as she attempted to take the first attack.

"Venom, dig," Reshon yelled as the snake-pokemon quickly dug a hole in the gym floor. Leaving a streaking Rattatta without a target as it flew over the hole.

"Rattatta, stay on the look out for that snake," Racheal yelled.

Then suddenly as Rattatta look back at its trainer to respond to her yelling the ground underneath it began to tremble as Arbok hit Rattatta from below sending the rat high into the air and then crashing into the ground below. But this one hit wasn't enough to make Rattatta faint as it got back onto its feet shakily.

"Venom, end it with a poison sting attack," Reshon yelled as Venom slowly began to rear up. He then opened his mouth and fired five tiny stingers, which Rattatta was able to avoid mostly. One of the tiny stingers struck it on its tail and the poor pokemon pass out as the poison began to take affect

"Rattatta!" Racheal yelled," return!"

"First match, belong to Reshon," Brown announced as the two squared off for 

their next match. 

"I choose you, Clover," Racheal yelled as she sent out her newly evolved Ivysaur.

"Huh, I thought Clover was a bulbasaur!" Reshon yelled to her opponent.

"He evolved from a Bulbasaur into a Ivysaur at the last gym, now enough talk," Racheal yelled. "Let's continue this battle!"

"Ok, Venom return!" Reshon recalled her pokemon and sent out another one. "I choose you, Growlithe."

"Humph, I see that you're going to use my own pokemon against me," Racheal sneered," but that won't help you, Clover sleep powder!"

"Growlithe, use your take down!" Growlithe then charged straight through the cloud of yellow dusty and rammed into Clover sending the pokemon flying in the opposite direction.

Clover hit the ground hard, but was quickly back on his feet. As for Growlithe, he had simply fallen asleep in the middle of the arena.

"Growlithe, return!" Reshon yelled as she returned the now sleeping puppy back inside his pokeball. "Sorry about that Growlithe, I guess I should have told you to use Ember instead."

"Second match goes to Racheal," Brown announced as the two girls glared at each other.

"Well, we're even!" "So, winner takes all, Reshon." "Make sure to use your best pokemon," Racheal smiled," because I'm going to use mine." "I choose you, Kangaskan!"

"Black Dratini, let's go!" Reshon sent out her best friend and first pokemon.

"Dratini, Dratt!" Black Dratini yelled as she slithered unto the arena and the final match began.

"Kangaskan, use your dizzy punch!" "Kangaaaaa," the huge kangaroo like pokemon yelled as it quickly started forward."

"Black Dratini, evade, Reshon yelled when the huge creature was inches away from its target." Black Dratini then teleported as the huge Kangaskan punch a hole in the ground where she had once been, and then reappeared behind Kangaskan and used her slam attack to send Kangaskan into the ground. Then Kangaskan quickly hopped back to its feet and charged at Black Dratini with its Dizzy Punch again, and like the other time Black Dratini simply teleported away when Kangaskan got too close.

"Hah, do you think that that same trick is going to work more than once." "Kangaskan, use earthquake!" The huge pokemon then pulled out of its punch and then jumped high into the air and hit the ground with a large thud shaken the entire arena. Now, there isn't going to be anywhere to teleport to, Racheal thought as the entire gym was shaken up by Kangaskan's move.

Things had gone exactly as Racheal had planned as Black Dratini reappear and was critically wounded by the move, and now she was moving a bit sluggish as Kangaskan charged her with its Dizzy Punch.

"Black Dratini," Reshon yelled as her pokemon was barely able to avoid the attack. Reshon was now at a lost as to what to do. Black Dratini was in trouble and she wasn't exactly sure how to help her.

"Now, Kangaskan finish it with your rock throw!" Racheal smirked.

"Black Dratini, watch out," Reshon yelled as she watched Kangaskan remove a huge boulder from the ground and hurl it at her pokemon. 

The rock connected and Black Dratini went down with the rock on top of her.

"Black Dratini!" Reshon screamed as she looks at the place where the rock sat on top of her pokemon.

"Well," Racheal began as she look toward Brown," I would like my badge, now!"

"Fair is Fair," Brown replied as he slowly headed toward Racheal with the badge in his hand." 

Meanwhile, Reshon had run unto the arena floor and was trying to remove the boulder from on top of her pokemon.

"Black Dratini, Black Dratini," Reshon yelled! "Can you hear me? Please answer me, but still there was no sound, then suddenly the rock began to crack. Reshon step back as the rock exploded revealing a newly evolved pokemon. Black Dragonite.

"DRAGONITE!" Black Dragonite roared as Brown smiled and retrieved his badge from the girl's hand. "It would seem that the match isn't over yet!"

…To Be Continued!!!


	8. Black Dragonite's battle

The Next Step!!!!

Part 8

****

Black Dragonite's fight

The battle at the Pewter City Gym continued as the newly evolved Black Dragonite glared at its opponent. Racheal quickly resume her place as a trainer in the heat of battle, while Reshon moved off of the arena's square.

"You and your Pokemon are very stubborn, but that won't stop us from winning," Racheal smiled as she tried to size up her opponent.

Reshon simply stared at her in silence. Her eyes, which are normally a deep brown, were clouded over. This to a very observant trainer would have been a very scary thing to see, but Racheal had never been too observant. Then without warning, Black Dragonite attacked Kangaskan, punching him hard in the chest causing Kangaskan to knee over. Then in a quick quarter spin move smacked Kangaskan in the face with her tail. She was using a normal tail whip attack, which left a big hole in his defense as his head jerked to the side. Then in a lightning fast strike, Black Dragonite sent Kangaskan flying with a Mega Punch to the exposed belly. Kangaskan hit the mat and laid still. 

"The match goes to Reshon," Brown beamed, but it wasn't over with yet as Black Dragonite flew toward Racheal. Her right arm pulled back in another Mega Punch.

"Noooo," Racheal screamed as she fell back in fear. Brown looked on in shock as the pokemon attacked, but Racheal never felt the blow as Black Dragonite's fist collided with a black shield as Reshon stood in front of her pokemon. Her eyes still in a trance-like state. "Enough," she yelled and the once powerful Black Dragonite was covered in a bright white glow reducing her to her form state as Black Dratini. Then the mood past and Reshon eyes cleared removing the dark shield before she even realized that it was there.

"Woah," Brown exclaim after all of this was over. 

"Did we win?" Reshon asked her pokemon, who stared up at her in confusion. 

"Dratini?" Black Dratini answered back.

"Reshon," Racheal trembled," wh-what happen to you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this." Brown quickly butted in," Reshon won, so you have to give her anything she wishes from your bag or belt."

Racheal mumbled as she remembered the deal and held up her bag to the girl and then quickly took off her belt. Surprisingly, out of all the great things Racheal had in her bag and the powerful pokemon she had on her belt, Reshon chose a small box with four elemental stones in it. These stones were the Thunder stone, the Fire stone, the Water stone, and the Leaf stone, each one useless to Racheal because she didn't have any pokemon that could evolve that way anyway. As for Reshon, these things were just pretty trinkets, and for now Brown had no plan of informing her of there true nature. 

"Oh well, I guess I could always come back here later," Racheal moaned as she grabbed her things and recalled her still unconscious pokemon. "I guess I better get going if I planing to get pass Mount Moon before it gets dark." After this comment, Racheal left Reshon and Brown alone with there thoughts.

"Reshon," Brown look at her strangely," do you know what happen just a few minutes ago?"

"No, not really," Reshon quickly answered," was it something important?"

"No I guess not." "Well you should probably get back to bed," Brown proclaimed. "You'll have a hard journey ahead of you in the morning."

"I guess," Reshon smirked as Black Dratini and her walked back to their rooms.

"A power unlike any other," Brown mumble to himself as he left the gym and headed for home. 

Later on that day…the trio left the Pewter City gym and headed toward Mount Moon. Here they would soon discover the meaning of friendship and the meaning of true hardship as they began their journey through the mountain.

"Ok," Norman began," according to the map that boy gave me the quickest route through Mt. Moon is a side tunnel."

"Yeah, but side tunnels are normally more dangerous," Michelle butted in.

"But aren't those the best places to find new pokemon?" Reshon questioned.

"Yeah, but they are DANGEROUS!" Michelle yelled," and if we get caught in a cave-in it won't really matter how many new pokemon you catch."

"Well, don't you have a diglett?" Norman asked her.

"I said that I was a rock type trainer not a ground/rock trainer!" Michelle sneers.

"But you do have a Nidoking," Reshon remind her.

"Yeah, but I also have a Nidorina," Michelle mumbles. "A friend gave them to me, OK!"

"Fine, enough arguing," Norman step in. "Lets just take the main path."

"It may be slower, but we will definitely make it to the other side."

"Fine," Reshon mumbled defeatly, but I get the first crack at any pokemon we find.

"Agree," Michelle smirked.

Then the trio head into the opening at the foot of the mountain. Meanwhile, above them a shadowy figure on a bird type pokemon glare. 

"It seems that now is the time to strike," the figure laugh as the huge bird pokemon raise up its head and let out a huge," FEEEEEEEE!"

"Pi?" Pichu arouse from his sleep in the straps on Norman's back as they enter the tunnel. The small mouse type pokemon could have sworn that it had heard a noise, but what could it have been? He strains his huge ears to hear any other signs of that sound, but there was nothing. "Maybe it was nothing," he thought but only time would tell if that sound was real or not as they journey further and further into the cave. 

****

….To Be Continued


	9. Here comes Team Rocket

The Next Step!!!!

Part 9

****

Here comes Team Rocket

It continues inside of Mt. Moon as Reshon and her friends carefully made their way through the huge cavern. 

"So, Norman," Michelle spoke breaking the eerie silence that had manage to sunk in over the group as they ventured through the cave," according to the map where exactly are we?" 

Norman then stops and reaches into his backpack," well, we should be in about the center of the cave right now, so from here we should go and take the right tunnel just ahead."

"Fine, let's hurry up and get out of here," Reshon moaned," the scenery is kind of depressing." 

"Dratini!" Dratini, Dratini." The small black serpent resting on her head agrees.

"Hah, I should expect an answer like that from a baby," Michelle tease. "What's wrong are you afraid of the dark."

"Shut-up, Michelle," Reshon yelled back," I'm not afraid of the dark its just that I don't like cramp up spaces like this."

"Claustrophobic, are we?" Michelle laughed.

"I'm not Clsu-Claustrophobic," Reshon replied," I just don't like small enclosed spaces."

"That the same thing, stupid," Michelle smirked.

"Oh, then maybe I am Claustrophobic." Reshon laughed.

"Hush," Norman startled the girls," I thought I heard something."

Suddenly something streak by as a green blur ran out in front of them. 

"What was that?" Reshon wondered outloud.

"I don't know, but I'm going to catch it." Michelle sneered," since we're in a cave there is a very good chance that it's a rock-type pokemon."

"But don't you think that it's kind of small to be a rock type." Norman butted in. 

"Well maybe it's an undiscovered rock-type pokemon." Michelle snapped at Norman.

"Yeah and it's mine," Reshon shouted in glee as she unfastens a pokeball from her belt. 

"What do you mean that its your," Michelle stares Reshon in the face.

"Remember our little agreement about coming through this tunnel," Reshon simply smiled," it really is a shame that you agree earlier that I get to capture the first pokemon we see." Reshon smirked as she released Growlithe," because rock-types are really your specialty." 

"B-B-But!" Michelle began to stammer.

"Yeah, you did promise," Norman also smiles as the stun girl sunks down to the ground. When she had originally made that promise she hadn't really believed that they was going to find anything in here. She was practically born and raised in this cave and she knew that the only interesting pokemon in here were Geodude, Zubat, and the occasional Celefairy. Nothing that she really wanted, but this new pokemon," It so unfair," Michelle wail in defeat. 

Reshon pointed toward the place that they had last seen the pokemon flee to," Growlithe track down that pokemon and bring it here."

"Grooooow," Growlithe howls as he hop over to the place where the pokemon had disappeared and put his nose to the cold ground. Within seconds, Growlithe find a spot in the ground at the middle of the cave and he then begins to dig. Suddenly in a roar of dirt and dust a small green pokemon explodes from the ground right in front of Growlithe's nose.

"Larrrrr," It roars at the pup pokemon as Growlithe tries its best to remove the dirt that had gotten into his eyes from the pokemon's unexpected entrance.

"Wow," Norman exclaims when he saw the pokemon," that Larvitar." "It's a rock and ground type pokemon; they're consider to be really rare and are normally found only on Mt. Silver in Johto."

"Awwww, man," Michelle wails at Norman's description. "This is just too unfair!"

"Growlithe return," Reshon yells as Larvitar tries to tackle it. "Blitz, I choose you!" she shouts as she throws out another pokeball, which opens up to reveal a small brown pokemon," Eevvvvv," He screams as he shook himself.

"Now lets finish this with your bubblebeam attack," Reshon smiles as the Larvitar turns and charges toward her Eevee.

"Eevee!" Blitz gurgles as bubbles fly from his mouth and hit Larvitar head on. The poor pokemon didn't have a chance as it collapses at the feet of her Eevee.

Then Reshon reaches into her backpack and pull out an empty pokeball from one of the pockets and throws it at the pokemon smacking it in the head. Which after this contact proceeds to suck the poor pokemon inside of the pokeball as it falls to the ground and then rocks three times as the red button slowly turns white after the last shake.

"Yes," Reshon yells as she rushes toward her pokemon," I've just caught." her sentence is suddenly interrupted as a knife embeds itself in the ground in front of her.

"Trouble is about to begin," a single voice echoes in the darkness. "So lets make plenty of it for them," another voice joins in. "To surround the world in devastation," The first voice jumps back in. "To cause chaos in every nation," the second voice continues. "To denounce the policy of law and order." The first voice follows up. "To extend our powers across the globe," The second voice finishes. "Nya," a girl appears on one of the cliffs above them in the cave. "EJ," announces a boy besides her. Then the two children shout in union," Team Rocket about to make their mark." "So you should surrender now if you are smart!" "Fearowww!" A huge bird-type pokemon yells as it swoops down from a huge cavern above and snatch up the pokeball from right in front of Blitz, who instinctually grabs unto the bird's tail feather with his teeth as it lifts itself high into the air.

"Hey, I caught that!" Reshon yells as the bird soars higher and higher as it gets closer to the cavern above. "Blitz, thunder," Reshon commands her pokemon. 

The air around Blitz began to crackle and spark as he begins to charge up his attack and just as Fearow reaches the cavern above Blitz releases his Thunder attack. Shocking Fearow had the right affect on it as the bird releases the pokeball from its clutch as it instantly gets paralyzing by the move. Then Blitz releases his grip on the pokemon and falls toward the ground below.

"Breeze, I choose you," Norman yells as he releases his butterfree from its pokeball. "Go and fetch Eevee and that pokeball," Norman commands his pokemon as she hurls itself into the air within a few smooth strokes of her wings. She quickly swept up the pokeball from out of the air and then glides underneath the falling Eevee as the huge Fearow crashes into the ground below them. And then without losing her enchanting manner floats down beside her trainer as the Eevee grabs the pokeball from out of her front paws and rushes beside Reshon.

"Good job!" Reshon bends down and rubs her pokemon's head as the pokemon deposits the ball at her feet. "Blitz return!" Reshon then picks up the pokeball of her newly caught pokemon and snaps it unto her belt, and looks toward Norman who is doing the same with Breeze.

"Onix, I choose you!" Michelle yells as she releases the rock-type pokemon from the pokeball around her neck.

"So you want to battle," Nya smirks. 

"Good, my pokemon could use the workout," EJ smirked.

"Hey, what about me?" A mysterious girl appears from out of the cavern on the back of a Charizard.

"It's about time, Ayana," Nya shouted up to her friend. 

"Humph, It wasn't my fault that I got caught in a cave-in," Ayana foams as her pokemon lands beside them. "So when are you going to recall that useless bird of your?"

"I'm not," Nya replies as the bird almost like magic recovers from being paralyze, and flies back up to her. "I luv przcureberry."

"Now I suggest that you give us all your pokemon or be prepare to face our wrath." EJ yells as the other two girls backs him up by having their pokemon hover above them.

"I don't think so," Michelle yells back up at them as Onix raises itself to its full height to try and intimidate the Charizard.

"Then I'm afraid that we're going to have to take them from you," EJ smiles as he releases his Venusaur beside him.

"Humph, I don't think so," Reshon jumps in beside Michelle as she calls Black Dratini to battle.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Norman smiles as Pichu jumps from the sling on his back unto his head and then lands in front of him.

"Ummm, Norman are you sure about using him?" Michelle whispers to him. 

"Oh yeah, that Fearow is the same as the one that attack us in the Viridian Forest, so I believe that a little pay back is in order." Norman smirks.

"Pichu!" Pichu yells as he charges up his electric cheek sacs.

"Good," Nya chuckles to herself," this might be entertaining." Then without another word the three children and the Venusaur jumps from the high cliff toward the ground below as the Charizard swept up EJ and Ayana and then redeposit them on the ground. As for Nya, her Fearow catches her and then circles the group once before placing her down on the ground next to her friends as the Venusaur lands in front of them with a huge crashing sound that echoes all over the cave. The sound continues until it reaches a group of Zubats resting at the entrance of one the other tunnels sending them flying out of the cave into the cool afternoon air as the two groups prepare to battle.

….TO BE CONTINUED!!

****


	10. Separation

The Next Step!!!!

Part 10

Separation

It continues inside of Mt. Moon as our heroines and hero faces off against the trio of Team Rocket. 

"Fearow introduce that Pichu to Drill Peck," Nya yells as the huge bird type pokemon lands infront of Norman and his Pichu. His beck than began to twirl like a drill as he walks closer and closer to his target.

"Pichu," Norman whisper," do you know quick attack?"

"Pi!" Pichu answers as he begins to back away from the huge bird as the whirling beck draws near and near to him.

"Good!" Norman smiles down at the pokemon as it backs up to the point that it's sitting on his foot. "Then I need you to use quick attack when I say the word, OK!"

"Chu," Pichu answers as the Fearow now towers over both of them.

"The Word," Norman shouts as Pichu races from underneath him just in time as Norman dives out of the way of the bird's huge beak as it shatters the ground where he once stood. Then in a quick flick of motion Pichu bounces off of one of the huge rocks littering the cave floor and hits Fearow in the back driving his beck deeper into the ground.

This single scene was everyone's cue to battle as Black Dratini and Venasaur both began to charge up for their next attack, while Charizard charges at Onix in Rage as Onix Bide its time.

"Black Dratini, now!" Reshon yells as Venasaur slowly began to open his mouth. Somehow Reshon knew that with such little light in this cave that Venasaur's Solarbeam would be weak, but she still didn't want to risk the chance of it knocking Black Dratini out.

"Draaaat," Black Dratini screams as she releases her Hyper Beam. One of her most devastating moves.

"Venasaur do it now!" EJ yells as he watches the huge amount of energy draws near.

"SAUR," Venasaur bellow in answer to EJ yells releasing a huge beam of pure energy that collides with Black Dratini's hyperbeam destroying both beams and sending trainers and pokemon into the walls at the opposite ends of the cave. Reshon and Ej both slid to the ground with their pokemon beside them. Both had fainted from the blast.

"Ergh, Black Dratini," Reshon moves slowly to her fallen companion as she tries to pull herself together. She then reaches underneath her dress and pulls out her golden pokeball from her pokebelt and recalls her pokemon as Ej does the same. Slowly the boy manages to get to his feet as he wipes a small stream of blood from his busted lip. 

"You're not too bad," He smirks," but the true test of a good trainer is how much pain they're willing to go through to protect their pokemon." 

Reshon than staggers to her feet," I'm a good trainer."

"Prove it," Ej chuckles underneath his breath as he pulls out another pokeball and hurl it at the ground. " I choose you!"

"Not if I can help it," Reshon cries as she grabs another pokeball and also throws it toward the ground where it splits to unleash her next pokemon." "I choose you," she smirks.

Meanwhile…

"Stop it," Ayana cries, as her Charizard was being squeeze by Onix's wrap attack. "Charcoal, return!" She then pulls out her pokeball and recall it as the pokemon turned into a reddish light and disappeared from Onix's grasps.

"Coward!" Michelle yells as her Onix stares at it empty coils in confusion.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet!" Ayena glares as she hurls a pokeball at Onix. The pokeball opens up just inches from Onix to reveal a cute and adorable little bulbasaur.

"Bulba," it smiles as it hits Onix with a barrage of both Razor Leaf and Vine Whip, knocking Onix out cold.

"Why you little runt," Michelle yells as she recalls Onix. "Why don't you try this on for size." She then hurls her pokeball into the air releasing Aerodactyl. "Now lets get it on, Aero!"

"Aeroooo!" Aerodactyl screams in agreement.

"Don't underestimate, Cutter!" Ayena growls at Michelle as the second round began.

A few feet away Norman's and Nya's battle continued as a now screaming mad Fearow with a electrifying Pichu on its back spun and dove in the air in an attempt to get it off. 

"Pichu, try to get closer to its head," Norman yells up at his pokemon as it slowly began to climb its way closer and closer to his head.

"Fearow, you'll got to get that little rat off of you!" Nya yells as it finally reaches his head. "Try to scrape it off."

Fearow then turns its attention from the small mouse clinging to his head and fly upward toward the ceiling in an attempt to scrape it off.

"Its now are never," Norman yells up to his pokemon," Pichu sweet kiss." Pichu then smiles at the bird and place a big wet kiss on his cheek just as Fearow manages to reach the top of the cave. 

"No!" Nya yells as Fearow becomes confuse. "I won't let you win!" "Go Seastar, I choose you." The pokeball opens to reveal a trembling Vaporeon," and you better not fail me," she sneers at it as it prepares to battle.

It was at that moment that her identity click in Norman's brain as he remembers the girl who took the poor vaperon from Reshon and him.

"YOU," he screams as he releases his blue butterfree, Flutter. "Sleep powder." Flutter quickly begin to spread his sleep powder putting the Vaporeon to sleep ending the battle before it even began as Nya still with the pokeball in her hand looks on stun.

"Now steal that pokeball," Norman commends Flutter as Nya slow to realize what was happening loses the pokeball to the butterfree. Who redeposit the ball in Norman's outstretched hand. "Seastar return." Norman smiles as the sleeping Vapereon returns to the ball in his hand. 

"You'll pay for that," Nya foams.

"Make me!" Norman simply replies.

Elsewhere above them Aero with a slightly out of it Cutter smashes the pokemon into the ground. Here it twitches twice and lays still.

"I Hate You!" Ayena screams as she recalls it and sends out another pokemon, Seadra. Who with extreme precision hits Aerodactyl with bubblebeam ending its fight instantly.

"I not thrilled with you either," Michelle sneers as she recalls Aero and sends out Nidorina. "Let's show her what we got, Mercy."

"Mercy, what kind of a name is that," Ayana laughs.

"That what your pokemon will be screaming when she gets done with it," Michelle smiles as her Nidorina rams Seadra with body slam smashing it into the ground, where in a desperate attempt Seadra shots out a stream of water knocking Mercy high into the air. She then lands at Michelle's feet and quickly picks herself up and prepares for the next command.

Meanwhile to the left of them, Blitz, Reshon's eevee, and Flare, Ej's charmader, battle each other with amazing speed as they manage to avoid the others attack. But how long can it lasts? As Reshon notices that with each narrow escape her Eevee begins to get more and more exhausted. 

"Flare," Ej yells at his pokemon," Flame-thrower."

"Blitz, quick attack." Reshon yells as the command comes to late and her Eevee is hit with a powerful blast of fire that knocks it back into her as the items in her backpack spills as she collides with ground. "Err, Blitz are you Ok?" Reshon asks as she looks down at her lap to see a bright light where her Eevee had once been.

"EeeeeeeveJolt," he shouts as the light grew worse and then all of a sudden disappears to reveal Reshon's new pokemon, Jolteon.

"Huh, you evolved?" Reshon squeaks as she recognize a box just a few feet away with only three stones in it: the fire stone, leaf stone, and the water stone. "So they're not just pretty trinkets after all," she smiles as she gathers up the box and other items, while Jolteon looks himself over.

"Are you ready to continue," Ej laughs as Flare blows its flame into the air demonstrating its power.

Reshon puts the last of her things away as she stands up and smile," Lets do it, uh." She then quickly reaches into her backpack and pulls out her pokedex and points it at Blitz. "Jolteon, the electric evolution of Eevee, this pokemon is very fast, but because of its short temper is very hard to raise." Pokedex announces," It is strong against water and flying types."

"Well, you don't have a advantage in type, but hopefully you can still use your bubblebeam," Reshon smiles as her newly evolved Jolteon opens its mouth and fires a barrage of bubbles as the charmander whom never saw it coming continues to show off.

"Char!" Flame screams as the bubble hits him knock him out in a single blow. 

"Not fair," Ej recalls his pokemon," I'll get you for that!" 

"Good Luck," Reshon smirks as Blitz began charge up cracking and popping the air around him. 

It was then that all the battles ended as Nya's Fearow in confusion hits the roof of the cave hard, knocking Pichu off of his back, and causing a cave in as the rocks fell down toward our heroines and hero.

"Recall your pokemon quickly," Michelle yells as she recalls her Nidorina as she rams into Seadra again. Ayana quickly follows her example and recalls her pokemon just as a huge boulder replaces the area where it once laid.

Meanwhile Norman sent Flutter after his Pichu as Nya recalled her Fearow as she dodges a huge boulder that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Piii," Pichu screams as he falls like a rock to the ground only to have Flutter at last second grab his tail as the pokemon attempts to avoid being hit by the thousands of rocks following from above.

"In here," Reshon yells as her Jolteon runs into a small hole in the wall. Reshon then quickly follows with Norman and Flutter behind him. 

Ayana smiles at Michelle as the two girls stare at each as their whole world crashes around them.

"Next time," Ayana grin," we will finish this."

"And I will be the winner," Michelle smirks as she turns and then runs toward the small cave.

"Ayana" Her partners yells together as Ej's Sandshrew digs a huge tunnel with the help of Nya's Dugtrio," in here." 

The entire cave then collapses as the last member of each group makes it to safety. 

"Now what, Michelle?" Norman ask her as their only way out becomes block with huge boulders.

"Now we're in trouble this place is too small and Onix is too big to fit in here," Michelle started," and none of my other pokemon can dig us out."

"Just Great," Norman mumbles as he recalls Flutter and sets his Pichu back in the straps on his back. "Let's take the big tunnel!"

"Don't blame this on me," Michelle growls as Norman mocks her.

"Guys," Reshon tries to butt in.

"Oh yeah, well who should we blame for this?" Norman asks Michelle.

"GUYS!" Reshon screams finally getting their attention," I can get us out of here with the combine effort of both my Arbok and my Larvitar."

The two friends look at her in shock. Then after the short pause begins to yell at her for not telling them sooner.

It was later that night when they finally manage to dig their way out. They could've been out sooner, but Larvitar wouldn't obey. So they constant had to bribe and threaten the small pokemon until they had finally reach the surface. Once there the two pokemon collapses and was quickly recalled, while Michelle, Norman, and Reshon drag themselves through the huge hole to discover that they were nolonger in Mt. Moon. But that left one question on each of the children's mind. "Where are they?"

Well, after all that crawling that answer would just have to wait until morning as Reshon pulled out two sleeping bags from her backpack and Michelle pulled out her one. The trio plus one pokemon then went to sleep. 

Little did our trio know that this was going to be their last adventure together because in the morning they would find themselves back in Cerulean City. The place where this journey began and Reshon's hometown.

"Yeah," Reshon yells as she awakes early with the raising of the sun to see a beautiful city in the distance, " I'm home!"

"Huh?" Michelle moans as she slowly awakes and begins to scold Reshon for waking everyone up so early.

Pichu chimes in crying as he is awaken by Michelle's angry screams.

"Goodmorning," Norman mumbles as he scoops Pichu off of the ground beside him and begins to rock the pokemon slowly to make it stop crying.

"We're back in Cerulean, Norman," Reshon stops and begins to shake Norman causing Pichu to thundershock all three of them in an effort to make Reshon stop.

"Ha, Ha," a voice laughs at them ending their antics and causing Norman still a little dizzy from the shock to stand up as Pichu goes from being in his arms to the top of his head.

"Who there?" Norman asks in a protective sort of way.

"Relax, Norman," the voice begins as a young woman relieve herself. She stood about 5"9 with dark black hair and she was a wear a dark blue lab coat. 

"Professor Aqualine," Norman shouts in surprise and begins to bow in her presence as her Vaporeon came into view. 

"Now he a gentleman," Michelle teases as Norman shots her a deadly glare.

"So Norman, how is Marril?" she smiled as Norman quickly released the pokemon so she could see it.

Professor Aqualine then bend down beside the pokemon and begin to inspect her. "I see that her level has really change since last time," Professor Aqualine signs in disappointment. "Now your Butterfree," she commands as Norman quickly obeys by releasing them. "Nice coloring and they are had gone up a few levels, but no really changes." "Oh that remind me!" She than stands straight up as Norman quickly recalled his the three pokemon.

"I have your egg," Professor Aqualine then reaches into her backpack and pulls out a single spotted egg and gives it to him. "Now show me any new pokemon you managed to catch."

"Boy, isn't she rude!" Michelle commented as Norman released Venonat, Vaporeon, and Pichu jumps to the ground beside them.

"Good very good," Professor Aqualine smiles," I see that your Vaporeon is a dark Vaporeon or in other words one that had been mistreated." "Did you save it from someone or do this YOURSELF?" She asks kind of point a finger at Norman as if he had done this. 

"No way, Norman would never do such a thing," Reshon snaps at her in Norman's defense," he saved her from a Team Rocket member."

"Team Rocket?" Professor Aqualine questions her as for the first time since she had started she recognizes the other people standing beside Norman as he recalls his pokemon. "Tell me more about them, girl."

"The name is Reshon, and I will be glad to tell you about them if you're willing to go with us to Pokemon Center." Reshon smiles," most of my pokemon are really exhausted and could use the rest."

"Fine let's talk, Reshon," Professor Aqualine smiles as they head toward the town after picking up and putting away their sleep bags.

Later as Michelle, Norman, and Professor Aqualine left the Pokemon Center (Reshon was still waiting for her pokemon, since Black Dratini seems to be badly injured). "Hmm, that not good." Aqualine signs," Team Rocket was just a Pallet Town myth, but now some sicko is going to make them a reality." 

"That what it seems like," Michelle butted in as they headed toward the outskirts of town. Professor Aqualine had been in Cerulean for a week trying to discover any new secrets about the water pokemon in this area. Now she was going on to the next town to compare the notes she had taken here so the two trainers went to see her off.

"Norman, Michelle," Professor Aqualine suddenly stop them. "I know you like to the idea of traveling together, but," she begin," sometimes it better to go it alone." "Reshon right at the moment is way behind you guys in experience." "And so far she hasn't been able to get any because of you two." "This in the long run can be very damaging the her as a trainer and as a person." She pauses as the two children look at her with a stun expression on their face. "You two do know where this going don't you?" 

"Yes," they reply together.

"Good," Professor Aqualine grins and then walks away.

Norman then looks at Michelle," so what are we going to do?"

"What else can we do, but let her finish her journey alone," Michelle smiles as she turns and walks slowly back toward town.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Norman signs as Pichu snores loudly in his straps. "Not pretty at all."

The trio friends spent the rest of that day together at Reshon's house as they tried to decide what to tell her in the morning as Reshon prepares to take on the Cerulean gym leader and Michelle and Norman prepares to say goodbye.

"Wake up, Reshon." Reshonda smiles as she shakes her older sister.

"Go away just a few more minutes." Reshon groans.

"Norman and Michelle want to talk to you," Reshonda wails as she shakes her again.

"Ok, Ok," Reshon grumbles as she slowly got out of bed and went down stairs.

"Goodmorning Reshon," Michelle began. "We have something to tell you."

"We're going on without you," Norman continued for her.

"Good, Good, Good," Reshon yawns as she walks past them into to the bathroom.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Michelle begins to count down after she went into the bathroom.

"What!" Reshon screams as she rushes out of the bathroom.

"I already have the gym badge here, and it would just be a waste of time for us to stay any longer." Norman began," plus I have already forfill my promise to you and I got you to Professor Oak's so now I'm going to continue my own journey."

"Same here, except for that promise thing," Michelle smiles.

"So you're going to leave me, huh," Reshon smiles then rushes up to Norman and hugs him and then turns around and hugs Michelle. "I understand, you two wants to continue your journey." "Thanks for everything." Reshon then stands away from them, and if you every need any help," she begins," you can count on me."

"I'm glad you're taken it so well," Norman smile," and we got a gift for you."

Michelle then reaches into her backpack and hands her the spot egg that Professor Aqualine had given Norman the other day. 

"Now, its your." Norman smiles," it Flutter and Breeze's baby." "They would like you raise it."

"Thank you," Reshon began to cry.

"Well, Norman are you ready," Michelle smiles.

"Yeah, goodbye Reshon," Norman smiles and then the two children left as Reshon's parents slowly walk down the stair behind Reshon who was waving at them as they left.

Once outside the house, Norman turns to Michelle and asks," Do you think we did the right thing?"

"Yeah, it time for her to face the world alone, and prove to herself and others that she got what it takes to become a pokemon master." Michelle signs. 

That day was a milestone in Reshon's life as she loses her two best friends and learns an important lesson "that one must sometimes let go in order to grow".

**The End**


End file.
